Devices for preventing breast milk leakage from contacting and seeping into and through clothing are currently available on the market. Generally, these devices fall into two broad categories, nursing or breast pads and nursing or protective brassieres. These two broad categories each comprise two general sub-categories, reusable pads and disposable pads, and unitary brassieres and brassieres having replaceable absorbent pads. Each of the devices currently comprising these categories suffers from at least one disadvantage, including low moisture absorbency, visibility of the device through clothing, bulkiness, inability to keep the moisture of the breast milk away from both the skin and clothing, poor fit within the brassiere, failure to maintain the proper shape within the brassiere, and lack of multiple sizes for accommodating women's differently sized breasts.
In addition, the prior art devices use large pads for absorbing liquid, and cannot conform easily to different cup shapes and sizes.